Jared (TV Series)
Jared is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. ''He is a member of the Saviors. Personality Jared is shown to be a vicious bully who takes pleasure in his role. He is shown to have a particular dislike of Richard, starting a fight or argument on each of their meetings. He also has no respect for property, as seen when he stole Morgan's fighting stick. His leader, Gavin, appears to dislike Jared, thinking him as an idiot. Gavin later shows disgust and anger towards Jared after he learns that Benjamin died from his leg injury, caused by Jared. He is known to be brutal and antagonizing toward many characters in the show. Jared apparently takes pleasure in killing, for he showed no remorse nor hesitation while shooting Benjamin in the leg. Jared is quite different from his superior Gavin, who usually chooses to take a more peaceful route, Jared would prefer to act more hostile toward his peers. However, he appears to be afraid of Maggie Rhee after her killing of Dean as Jared quickly hid when he saw Maggie coming in "Dead or Alive Or". Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Jared's life prior to or as the outbreak began. He may lived somewhere in or near Washington D.C. Post-Apocalypse Season 7 "The Well" Jared is among a group of Saviors led by Gavin in charge of collecting weekly offerings from the Kingdom. During that week's offering, he gets into a fight with Richard and proceeds to punch him several times before being ordered off of him by Gavin. Before he lets Richard go, he gives him the middle finger and proceeds to leave with the other Saviors in their trucks. "New Best Friends" Jared, Gavin and his group of Saviors arrives at their pickup location for the Saviors’ collections. Gavin comments that the drop looks light, but Ezekiel tells him they have met their obligations and upon further inspection Gavin agrees. Jared says that he wants Richard's gun and the two men face off. Ezekiel tells Richard to hand over his gun, which he reluctantly does. When Jared lunges at Richard, Morgan strikes him with his staff. Jared seizes the staff and hits Richard and Morgan with it, so Benjamin strikes Jared and sends him to the floor. Ezekiel bans Richard from attending future exchanges, but Gavin stops him and tells him to keep bringing Richard, and he will keep his word to kill him if he doesn't control his temper and as the Saviors prepare to leave, Morgan asks for his staff back but Jared leaves with it. "Bury Me Here" Jared is present for the exchange with Gavin and their fellow Saviors. He is playing around with Morgan's stick, waiting for the Kingdommers to show up. When the guns are raised, he aims his weapon at Richard and when given permission by Gavin to take someone out, he turns his gun and shoots Benjamin. This angers Gavin who orders Jared to return Morgan's fighting stick, which he does. As time goes on, it turns out Jared had actually killed Benjamin, which sends Morgan into a deep depression, resulting in him turning back into his old ways. The next day, Jared and the other Saviors return for the twelfth cantaloupe that was missing from the previous exchange. After Gavin learns that Benjamin has died, he furiously orders Jared to start walking back to their outpost without saying a word or anything to spark another issue, threatening to kill him if he did so. Jared complies and walks away from the exchange. Season 8 "The Damned" Jared notes that prior to this episode Gavin transferred him away to the Satellite Outpost, presumably for killing Benjamin. He is among the Saviors who surrender to the Militia led by Jesus. When Morgan emerges from the outpost after having killed multiple Saviors, he and Jared recognize each other. Morgan holds a gun to Jared's heart, but is talked down from killing Jared by Jesus as Jared had surrendered. "Monsters" Jared is among the living Saviors who surrendered and are brought back to Hilltop Colony. Along the way Jared annoys and taunts Morgan over the death of Benjamin to the point of Morgan pointing a gun at him. Right after Walkers attack, Jared and his group escape into the woods. Morgan eventually catches up to them and right before Morgan kills Jared, Jesus stops him. Jared is spared and brought to Hilltop as prisoners. "The King, the Widow, and Rick" Jared is with the other captured Saviors sitting outside the Hilltop as their fates are discussed. Ultimately, Jared is allowed inside of the gates in a makeshift prison when Maggie chooses to side with Jesus over Gregory. Jared, however, attempts to escape while being escorted inside of the prison but Maggie stops him. Jared tries once again to escape by using a piece of wood to cut through the binds around his wrists but Alden bumps him, causing him to drop the wood as he wants to avoid causing anymore trouble. "How It's Gotta Be" Jared and the other Saviors are surprised when Maggie summons Dean to the jail's entrance and shoots him in the head. "Dead or Alive Or" Jared makes a ruckus while the Savior prisoners are being watched over by Morgan and Henry. As a result, Henry demands to know which one killed his brother though Jared doesn't answer. Morgan later lies that it was Gavin to prevent Henry from taking revenge upon Jared and taking another life. When Maggie arrives at the prisoner pen, Jared quickly scurries to the back in apparent fear of Maggie's potential wrath. "Do Not Send Us Astray" When the Saviors arrive at the Hilltop, Maggie brings out the Savior prisoners and threatens to kill each one if the Saviors don't leave. However, Simon makes it clear that he doesn't care if the prisoners live or die, stunning Jared. As the Saviors prepare to attack, he is sent back inside along with the others prisoners. The night after the attack, an armed Henry arrives to the pen and opens the gate, demanding to know which Savior killed his brother and threatening to kill everyone if the killer doesn't step forward. Jared is seen scared and trying to hide, when suddenly a injured savior reanimates and attacks the rest of the prisoners, allowing Jared to push Henry and take his weapon, leading the other prisoners away. "Still Gotta Mean Something" Jared and the other escaped Savior prisoners capture Rick and Morgan near the abandoned dive bar they are resting at. With injured comrades, the Saviors argue over what to do, particularly as Rick reveals that a herd is on the way. Jared refuses to believe them while insisting that they kill Rick and Morgan and press on to the Sanctuary. Rick offers the Saviors a chance to return to the Hilltop and join the community, which most consider though Jared refuses to. As the group argues over what to do, the walker herd attacks the bar. Though Jared insists on leaving Rick and Morgan tied up, the other Saviors free the two men and the group fights together against the walkers. As the fight continues, Jared attempts to flee, but is chased by Morgan. The two fight with Jared briefly gaining the upper hand and trying to kill Morgan with a sharp stick. However, Morgan kicks Jared off of him and into a hallway that walkers are coming down. As Jared tries to escape the hallway, Morgan closes a grate, locking Jared in the hallway with the walkers. As Jared desperately tries to get through the grate, Morgan holds it shut and grabs him by his jacket and holds him against the gate as Jared begs to be let go. As the walkers approach, Morgan holds Jared against the gate so that he can't escape, eventually letting go after Jared has been bitten multiple times. Morgan then watches Jared get dragged back and fully devoured. Later, after returning to the Hilltop, Morgan reports to Henry that he finally killed the man that killed Henry's brother. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jared has killed: *Benjamin *Richard ''(Indirectly Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Death Killed By * Morgan Jones ''(Indirectly Caused) '' * Zombies During the walker attack on the dive bar, Jared attempts to escape only to be engaged in a fight by Morgan. Ultimately, Morgan kicks Jared into a hallway that walkers are coming down and closes a metal grate to block Jared's escape route. As Morgan holds the grate closed, Jared is overwhelmed by the walkers and devoured. Relationships Gavin Jared and Gavin have a complicated relationship due to Jared's obnoxious personality. Gavin considers him an idiot. Their bad relationship is shown when Jared shoots Benjamin and not Richard, as Gavin had ordered, and when he lost patience with Jared and ordered him to get into his truck, otherwise he would kill him. Later, he is disciplined by having been transferred to the satellite outpost, presumably to ensure he wouldn't be a bother to Gavin or the Kingdom anymore. Richard Jared and Richard have a very poor and fairly violent relationship, at every exchange between The Kingdom and The Saviors, Jared takes every chance he can to antagonise Richard, and at times violently attacks him. After Gavin orders him to kill Richard as punishment for the kingdom being one basket short, Jared shoots Benjamin instead, later killing him. Due to being forced to walk away from their next exchange before Richard was killed, it is unknown if Jared ever learned of his death. Morgan Jones Morgan and Jared have an incredibly negative relationship. During their first meeting, Morgan is disinterested in Jared's mocking nature, and only regards him as a small part of the bigger threat. However, in "Bury Me Here", after Jared causes the death of Benjamin, Morgan singles Jared out as a personal enemy. Regardless, Jared continues to mock Morgan, even when he is threatened with death, such as in "The Damned", where Morgan tries to kill Jared after the Militia slaughters multiple members of the Saviors at an outpost and a majority of the remaining ones surrendered. However, Jesus stops him. In "Monsters", Jared continues to mock Morgan, and even makes fun of Benjamin posthumously, which leads to Morgan training a rifle on him again. However, after the group is overtaken by walkers coming down a hill, Morgan chases Jared and other Saviors into the woods, trying to kill them, before Jesus stops him again. Alden Jared and Alden have presumably a poor relationship. When Jared tried to free himself from his binds at the Hilltop Colony, Alden bumped into him and stated that he does not want that Jared to get all the other Saviors, including Alden himself in trouble, after risking their safety one time before. Appearances TV Series Season 7 *"The Well" *"New Best Friends" *"Bury Me Here" Season 8 *"The Damned" *"Monsters" *"The King, the Widow, and Rick" *"How It's Gotta Be" (No Lines) *"Dead or Alive Or" *"Do Not Send Us Astray" *"Still Gotta Mean Something" Category:Antagonists Category:The Saviors Category:The Sanctuary Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:TV Series Category:Hilltop Colony Category:Deceased